Seeing you Under a Golden Moon
by art-attacks
Summary: The full golden moon illuminates the earth in a soft glow. Shadows were strewn across the ground, dancing in the moonlight. Love is a fickle thing - as everyone knows. Len's fallen in love with the same girl again, and again. Will he let her slip away again - or is he willing to put her in danger? Is love ever worth the life of your significant other?
1. Chapter 1

Seeing you Under a a Golden Moon

* * *

My hands were shoved deep into my trouser pockets as I straighten my back - letting the wind sweep across my face. The full golden moon illuminates the earth in a soft glow. Shadows were strewn across the ground - the wind beats at me again, whipping my cloak to the side. My shadow shudders as the wind shoves my already tousled hair back. I take in a deep breath - it smelled of spring. Flowers were blooming, the world finally coming back to life after a dreary winter. I cringe. White snow - I push away the memories and images that threaten to take center stage on my mind. I continue forward, I didn't really have a destination in mind, however the night seemed too gorgeous to ignore. I take another deep breath. Lilacs, grass, fresh baked goods, wild honey - I quirk an eyebrow in thought. Now that - that was something I didn't think I would be smelling. It was far too sweet.. There's a snap of branches, the brush of leaves - my head whips to the left. A sudden growl, my eyes narrow. A vampire hunting? In _my_ area? Quick breaths come and go - I take a step to the side. I would let him - IT - kill the girl and then I would legally be able to deal a punishment. There's a yelp as the girl breaks through the brush her foot catching on a branch, causing her to trip forward - my eyes widen as the smell of her blood hits me in wafts like a fine perfume. Her bright blue eyes were wide in terror as she held on to her neck desperately, blood coloring her fingers and arm. I step forward just as she begins to fall. To her it'll see as though she accidental ran into me - but to me, I could've easily fixed the whole situation before she even hit the ground. I take a deep breath - inhaling her sweet smelling blood before sighing as she collides with me. Her head roughly digs into my stomach as I wrap my arms around the girl. I hit the ground harshly, releasing my arms on her - she rolls to the side and I support myself on my arms. The thing following her would be here in seconds. She pushes against the ground - dirt coating the oozing blood as she pants, her legs trembling. Her eyes scan the trees for the thing that was following her. I push against the ground and stand before her. She didn't even see me as her legs lock - she was going to bolt.

"Woah..hold on there.." I say gently as I grab her arm. Her wide eyes meet mine - her mouth opens as she gaps at me like a fish. She was beyond terrified and panting. My eyes trail over her before knitting together in confusion. Why did her blood smell so..elegant to me? Usually blood smelled like rust and copper - always more amplified, but never like this. Almost never.

"Let me go-" she pants, as I half ignore her in thought. No, that won't happen. Last time my queen died I vowed that I would have nothing to do with her, I'll let her live lives without me. Besides, this girl has no relation to me. I shake my head to forget all the images of my queen. I smile kindly as I tighten my grip - nothing irks me more then my laughable fate. None the less, I endangered this girl, I might as well care for her. Since I'll let my queen be without me, I might as well be able to have someone.

"Let me take care of this." I breath as I gently put my nose to her forehead - my fangs shove out of my gums, exposing themselves.

"Sleep." I breath, too quiet for her to hear - but the didn't stop her from falling to my command. Drowsiness washes over the girl as she sways before completely falling limp. With a simple sweep I catch her and hoist her up in my arms. Her blood was coating my cloak as I turn to face the thing as it finally breaks from the darkness of the forest.

"You are a wise one aren't you." I ask as he bows lowly to me.

"W-why-?" he starts.

"Because I am your King. It's my blood pumping through your veins. Although it might be a small amount, my blood will always be mine. Now. On to this girl..and the rules." I say as I glance at the blonde I was holding before turning back to the golden eyed peasant.

"Rule one. There is NO hunting and killing in village limits. Rule two, you WILL obey me, and you will leave this girl." I order.

"But I'm courting her-!" he says, raising his eyes to meet mine. I raise an eyebrow at him as I step closer, bending down slightly. My eyes narrow as my lips pull back over my fangs.

"Did I stutter - boy?" I growl lowly.

"No. You didn't your majesty." he hisses, glancing away.

"Excellent. It's always nice to meet my new subjects. I do hope you fare well lowly one." I muse as I stand and turn away from him. The girls breath flutters across my neck. This whole ordeal taking place in the seconds it took her to inhale and exhale. The lowly stands and hisses softly - I pause.

"Oh. And harming humans fatally - is against rule number one. I wish I was more forgiving. However you seem to have put me in a fowl mood - making me...remember things I try to forget." I wave my hand before looking over my shoulder at him. His eyes widen in horror as I smile cruelly at him.

"You understand, don't you?" I ask before turning back to my estate. I snap my fingers before gently cradling the girl in my arms. The lowly screams in pain as I hold her head still and quicken my pace.

u3u

"Master-" the maids bow as I push the doors to my mansion open. I unclip my cloak and let it flutter the ground as I easily scale the stairs. I take a deep breath - I needed to slow down. The girl had taken a total of six normal paced breaths.

"I need cloth, the needle and thread, hot water, and...send for Luka and Teto." I say - what seems to me as sounding agonizingly slow. The maids break into a mad dash as I turn and walk slowly down a hallway - rolling my eyes I return to my normal pace, turning left, then right and then left again. I finally find the room I was looking for - a small room that would be enough to keep the girl entertained. The moonlight gazes down on us as I gently place the girl on the bed. Blood was pouring from her neck - already soaking the sheets. I purse my lips in thought as I lean towards the wound.

"Master!" Teto squeaks. I slowly straighten and look at her - I shove my hand through my hair, ignoring the wet blood on my hand.

"You can't! She's a human!" Teto says softly. I roll my eyes quickly. I wouldn't be able to take her blood even if I wanted. Even if - she offered it to me. Her blood was just slow me down, making me more weak then anything. Satisfying a hunger verse being physically more weak then I already was.

"The things Teto." I remind her causally. Her eyes widen as she rushes forward, placing the bowl down on the bed side table as Luka breezes in and places the rest of the supplies beside the bowl of warm water. I lean closer to the girls neck once more in calculation.

"Leave me." I order. The maids quietly exit the room and I sigh as my fangs poke into my lower lip as I being to work on the girls neck and cuts.

U3U

I tap my quill against the paper I was working on. A paper on the condolences of the girl, Rin Kagene, and her parents for being brutally murdered. The address was to be read at the funeral - even though Rin was dubbed 'missing', they were still holding a service for the family as a whole. 'Missing' tended to mean 'we can't prove they're dead - bur we can't prove they're alive either, so we'll just hold a service just in case.' I place my elbow against the wooden desk as I rest my chin against my hand as I tap the inked quill again - letting the large ink splat grow in size. This was a bad idea, of course I knew that. My queen has been gone for a hundred years, she could be anywhere by now. For the rest of my cursed lifetime I'll let her run to another man. I cringe, the glass behind me clinks. I take a deep breath to relax. While it was my choice, it was the right one. She didn't need to be brutal murdered every lifetime I tell her who she is. Since my queen was going to be allowed to another man - I deserve a woman. I purse my lips. I wonder how she would react to hearing me say something like this too her?

"Dammit all." I curse as break my quill in irritation. No, more memories. I bite my lip in thought - I'll keep this play-thing for a while, and once I get bored I'll just find a new one. However, I won't allow myself to get close to them - I can't. I will not allow someone to hold my gold kingdom above me for a play-thing. Speaking of play-things... I pull my focus away from my irritation and zero in on Luka and Teto's steady heartbeats - listening to them as they work.

"He's sleeping, as always." Luka answers fondly. I roll my eyes - granted I usually like to sleep in. I lean back in my chair as I twirl my broken quill around my fingers.

"I'm getting bored dearest Rin, and I am incredibly interested to formally meet you." I muse as I gaze at the feather. "Awake." I order lowly as my eyes narrow.

"Luka!" Teto gasps. Rin's gasp of pain rings in my ears as I shove the quill into my ink before strutting towards the door. Once the door is open Ted and Kaito are by my side.

"Len...are you sure about this?" Ted asks, keeping step with me.

"We completely support whatever you choose though." Kaito adds quietly. I stop. The two nobles pause to look me over.

"I wish to have a little fun in my down time. I am interested in this human and want to know her better. Do not interfere." I order solemnly. Kaito bows his head slightly as Ted dips down.

"Yes, Your Majesty." they answer softly. I brush past them as I continue forward towards Rin's room. I block out the maid's and Rin's voice as I open the door quietly to find Rin trying to fumble out of her bed. At this rate she will end up breaking open the stitches I had to give her.

"You should stay in bed." I say firmly, causing all three to jump in surprise.

"W-we didn't hear you come in Master." Luka says quietly as she helps Rin back to bed. Teto props pillows up for her to sit as they throw her blanket back over her.

"Go help the other maids." I say softly. Teto and Luka quickly grab the water basin and washcloths. My gaze stays trained on Rin.

"Yes master." they answer bowing, before rushing out. Rin watches the maids leave before meeting my gaze. Blood rushes to her cheeks as she looks me over critically. How to proceed? She was attacked by a vampire - but I doubt she'll remember that with the poison that I gave her. While it did help her heal, it might affect her memory slightly. She was rather attractive - blue eyes, short blonde hair, soft pink skin and a grace about her that she held powerfully. I take slow steps forward so I don't startle her. Rin seems to pale dramatically, the blush from before quickly draining.

"May I sit?" I ask sweetly. She nods as a small smile plays across her lips. I sit on the edge of her bed as she quickly tries to move her feet away to make room for me.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly as I glance at her bandage. She frowns in thought.

"I feel fine, my neck stings a bit, must've been a bad accident." she muses.

"Mm...it was. You're luck I ran into you." I muse, fighting a smile. Like I would actually run into her - or let something run into me. She narrows her eye critically at me.

"The accident? No." she whispers quietly as she touches her neck. I nod and stand, leaning towards her as I examine the bandage. There was no blood seeping out, and I know that it's healing properly.

"Mm..." I sigh softly - it was almost a shame, her blood smelled so sweet. "Hopefully you will be better soon. As soon as you are, I'll show you around the estate." I turn to leave, irritation building up slowly. How was I to handle a human girl? Especially as a play-thing, they can so easily be broken. Yet her kind face..it was probably best I get her out of her as soon as possible.

"I can't stay here!" she cries, interrupting my thoughts.

"Mm..of course you can." I answer, not turning. Judging by my mood, my eyes would be golden, and Rin didn't even remember any of the chase. Let alone her vampire ex-boyfriend. I start forward again.

"Wait! Wh...what's your name...I...I feel wrong calling you master...or Kagamine." I freeze - she said it softly but the order was clear. My eyes widen at the twinge of a feeling. Rin falters at my hesitation - just as I do.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you in your own home, if you prefer me to call you Master...or Kagamine, I will." she says in embarrassment. Did I actually feel that? Or was I just imagining it? I wipe my thoughts away.

"Call me, Len-" he answer softly. "No harm taken, please, make yourself at home. You should rest, Teto and Luka shall attend to you." I finish as I walk out of her room, closing the door behind me. My eyes were trained on the floor as I snap my fingers once more, hopefully - that would alleviate any pain she was feeling.

"Len Kagamine.." she murmurs as I take a quick breath. My chest aches in pain - please. Please don't let this happen. I pray quietly before releasing the door handle and slowly walking to my room.

030

The month seemed to slow dramatically. Stuck in this limbo was never fun - however Rin seemed to brighten up a small part of my ever dark mansion. Her harmonious laugh, innocent blue eyes and wide smiles. Her health was quickly growing by the day. And I was sure of it. She was _my_ Rin. It was agonizing to go in and see her, acting as though we were friends. Each time she reincarnated, meeting her was always different, but this wasn't like any before. This time, I wouldn't tell her anything. After she was completely healed I would escort her to the Hatsune villages and leave her to their care. Funny how I pick this girl as a play-thing and she turns out be mine. While it was ironic, it was going to be easy to let her go this time. I won't be getting close to her, and she won't have time to fall for me. We will both go on living as though this encounter was fated. With each coming night, Rin's bandages grow smaller, and her skin brighter. We talk, or I read to her from past favorite books - my silent way of letting her go. We enjoy a calm dinner together and after a few moments shared - I take her dinner tray with me to the kitchen. It's a scheduled loop that we've fallen into. However time can change that.

U3U

I was busied writing and signing final drafts that were to be sent to the Hatsune's later for their viewing. The night had just begun..and I was already tired of it. There's a soft knock on my door and I focus on the door handle. It clicks and swings open - exposing Kaito with the black haired newborn that chasede after Rin. I raise an eyebrow before beckoning the two in.

"What do I owe the pleasure - Lowly one." I muse as I thrust my new quill into the ink. The newborn shifts uncomfortably and I wave Kaito away.

"You stripped me from your court." he states as he stares at the ground. I frown. This one was smart - or someone educated him. Educated him and saved him. I narrow my eyes at him as I stand.

"Come here." I order lowly. The newborn throws his head up and smiles wickedly - this eyes completely black. He hisses at me and hunches his shoulders. My fangs slam through my gums as I growl at the threat. He jumps at me and I slam him to the ground as I shove my arm into his neck. His mouth gaps open and I rake my thumb across his fang. He gags and I throw myself back. His eyes flash from black to gold as he seethes before racing out.

"We are now officially in lock down. I have a rouge to deal with." I hiss, Ted and Kaito would hear me - and in turn gather the maids.

"I do enjoy a good hunt." I coo for my ex-vampire to hear. I strain my hearing trying to find him. His breathing, footsteps, heartbeat - there are soft footsteps, elegant, however they were not his. I freeze. He coos something. My blood runs cold as I break into a sprint. I rely on my hearing to guide me forward. There's the sound of crystals clinking - I slow to a moderate pace. My eyes scan the room for the rouge. Rin captures my attention - her soft scream as she takes a hesitant step back, her eyes trained above her. My mind zeros in on Rin, ignoring the rogue.

"RIN!" I yell as I slam into her. I was a fraction too slow - I wouldn't have time to save Rin from the fall, or save myself. She hits the floor roughly, the gold metal of the chandelier bites into my side. I watch in pain as her head snaps back and hits the floor - I'm pinned against the ground. How odd would it be if I was the one to kill her this lifetime. I cough out blood in pain. Rin slowly pulls herself up - her eyes falling on me. I smile at her harshly through my pain.

"Oh god Len." she whispers, as she crawls toward me. Rin lightly brushes my hair out of my face, before trying to find the wound. I let myself enjoy the small moment of her gentleness before groaning as I slide out from under the metal.

"Where's the maids?" she asks determinedly. I blinks repeatedly at her before frowning - honestly? Kaito and Ted took my order to not interfere this seriously. I clench my teeth.

"Rin, go back to your room, it's not safe." I say lowly. She pushes against my shoulder to try and get me to lay down again. Did she completely forget her ex-lover already?

"Were we attacked? Are Luka and Teto okay? The other Lords? For heavens sake! Len lay down!" she yells in annoyance, I growl and meet her gaze evenly. She falls back slightly in a daze. I bite back my fangs and kneel before her. I let my expression softens. My side was already healed - and my rouge was about to come in from the left, the opposite side of Rin's room.

"Rin. Go to your room. Now. And don't look back." I say the order deliberately and slowly. She stares back at me.

"Now Rin!" I yell. She bounces to her feet and I watch as she stumbles through the glass shards. As soon as she is gone, he changes direction again. I snarl in utter annoyance. Rin's blood curdling scream pulls me away as I take a step forward - and find myself standing just behind them. He was on top of Rin, holding her hands down as she squirms away from him. Images flash through my mind as my eyes narrow to slits - my fangs fully push themselves free. I bring my foot up and land it roughly against the rouges side - sending him into the stone wall. Rin's eyes were clenched shut as I scoop her up ever so gently and cradle her against me, hiding her face so she couldn't see. I take a deep breath as I start forward.

"Len?" she asks softly into my neck, I ignore her as I race down the hallway. I make a quick left and release Rin's head as I lightly place her on her feet as I try to find my calm. Maids clutter me and I wave them away quickly - causing them to scatter.

"Rin!" Luka and Teto call - causing Rin to turn towards them.

"Luka! Teto!" she whispers happily as she flings herself at them. They hug her back - but she pulls away quickly. I savor this image of her, after I fixed this, I am going to take her too the Hatsune's before she sees anything else - or develops feelings.

"We have to hurry, Len was hurt by the chandelier!" she says franticly as she motions to me. I slide my eyes closed. If only I could have had more time with her...but _HE_ has to ruin everything, of course.

"Luka, Teto, and everyone else. Please take Rin and go through one of the secret hallways and get Rin as far away from here as possible." I say slowly.

"But Len, your hurt." Rin breathes.

"Please Rin." I stress between clenched teeth.

"Come on Rin." Luka says quietly. The rouges footsteps slow outside the door as he pants in pain. He finally found us, I turn quickly and launch myself out the door at him. Finally pushed to my limit with calmness - I attack. No hesitation, no fun and games - and lastly no tiredness.

"Len!" Rin screams. I plunge my hand through his chest and grasp his pumping heart. He stares at me wide eyed - fangs exposed. I smirk cruelly as I close my fist. The rouge falls forward and I pull my arm away, letting blood drip to the marble tiles. He crumbles to the floor as I lick at the blood on my thumb. It was too late, there was nothing I could do. I was fast but not fast enough. I turn to look at Rin. She gaps at me with wide eyes as I stare her down. Luka and Teto cringe at the sight. Rin's heartbeat escalates as her blue eyes meet mine. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

 _ **REVIEWWWWWW** I __can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-13 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

will be written/answered here ^^

 ** _ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

 _1.)_ This is a re-write of Under a Golden Moon (which is Len's Point of View of what is now 'Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon' which is told by Rin)

 _2.)_ These stories should match up - they're companions to each other.

 _3.)_ It's kinda sad...when I first published this story I got +200 some reviews...come on..just type 'hi' all...it's a little discouraging..

 _4.) What do you think of Len's thoughts from the beginning to now? answer in your comment/review! _

ART-ATTACKS

Like it? Hate it? Tell me why below!

Review/comment! c:


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing you Under a a Golden Moon

* * *

Her mouth pops open as she sucks in a quick breath. I wince as her scream claws at my ears - making them ring. I narrow my eyes as I fling my hand to the side, letting blood fly to the marble floor.

"Out! Now!" I order over Rin's screams. The maids scurry about - trying to decide on what to do now. Just like I was. My mind raced as I tried to decide the best course of action now. Rin's seen everything, she will forever be terrified of vampires, always watching her back. Living in fear. My heart clenches, letting her live this lifetime like that. I kneel before her and gently place my hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her. She rips herself away from my grasp as she glares at me in terror.

"Don't lay your hands on me!" she snarls - the order screamed at me. A shock rushes up my fingers as I pull them away quickly. She was my queen, I couldn't go against her orders. My eyes widen in slight horror - I would have to tell her, and risk losing her yet again.

"Rin, just calm down." I say delicately as I look her over. She was unharmed, thankfully. Her heart raced in terror as she looks up at me with wide blue eyes. She...was beyond scared of me. I reach forward, wanting to console her. The shock sparks at my finger tips and I pull my hand away.

"I won't touch you at all if it makes you feel better." I say quietly, I couldn't touch her even if I wanted too. She gives me a mute nod - I close my eyes and sigh. There was no point in not telling her, she was in far too deep now.

"Will you walk with me?" I ask, opening my eyes again. Her eyes widen as she leans farther away from me, having already picked herself up. I could sense to 'no' as she trembles before me. My eyes flicker to the ground - a stake.

"Wait," I grab the wooden weapon off the floor and hand it too her. "If you ever think I'm going to do something, you can stab me." I say softly. She takes the stake and looks me over. I wirily eye the weapon before turning and walking away. Rin's soft footsteps following after me. I had a horrid feeling that she might be using that weapon against me, regardless on if I actually tried to hurt her or not - not that I would. The walk was silent as Rin clung to the stake like a life support.

"Here we are." I say quietly as I open the door I stopped before. I walk into my office and turn to see Rin squinting into the dark. I allow a small smile. It seems that I have fallen out of touch with humans. I could see perfectly fine in the dark, having been born and raised in it. Rin however..

"It's just my office.." I say as I pull the deep blue drapes aside so a little sunlight spills into the room, I take a deep breath, looking down at my clothes. Well these were completely ruined with blood, making me look like more of a monster then I was..I drily turn my gaze back too Rin.

"Rin, please relax." I say as I pull my large leather chair out and fall into it. Rin cautiously sits on the leather couch in front of my desk. Her eyes never leaving my form. My eyes trail over the papers, pre-approved laws and knick-knacks on my desk. The silence was thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Ask me anything." I say coolly as I cross my arms, leaning back in my chair to look more at ease. This was the hard part. Rin was always propelled by emotion and her gut feeling. Even as a vampire, she could easily at least cripple me when she felt in danger.

"You're a vampire." she states. Starting easy. Fair enough. I wasn't actually sure how this would go. 'Oh we are actually lovers fated to be together. Did I mention that you are also a vampire queen - ruling an empire?'. I press my lips out in irritation. If only it was that easy.

"Yes." I answer easily. Her eyes narrow at me as she clutches the stake to her chest.

"You're not like Rei." she continues cautiously.

"Like I would be." I snort, rolling my eyes. My eyes find her wide blue ones. "Rei was a human turned vampire, I am a vampire born of two vampires."

"Hardly makes you anything special." she sniff dismissively. Oh dearest Rin, you don't even know the half of it. I almost smile at her.

"Oh, I am." I mumble.

"Prove it." she snaps. How could I? Is there anyway that I could that wouldn't leave me physically weak after?

"I can't." I sigh.

"Why?" she demands. There was no point in lying to her.

"I've gone over 300 years without a decent meal. If I did anything reckless, I could hurt myself." I sigh, or you on accident.

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asks suspiciously.

"I would never, I have never hurt a single person here." I answer bowing my head. Minus this..Rei person. He hardly counting though.

"Why should I trust you?" she grumbles, my head snaps up. Why indeed?

"You...shouldn't...but I really wish you would...vampires are meant to be lying creatures, but I and my friends wish to go against that. We want to be trusted." I say softly, something Rin had said in past lifetimes to others that were scared of her and her power.

"Do you..." Rin gulps and touches her neck. I stand and walk around my desk, leaning back against it. I cross my legs and relax.

"Ask that again later." I say softly. Rin loosens her grip on the stake, her heartbeat relaxing. Things were going well so far.

"You have fangs?" she asks, watching my mouth carefully. Looking for evidence of my fangs.

"Yes." I smile widely in amusement. My fangs completely hidden in my gums. Rin frowns.

"Show me." she orders. A shock sparks in my temple at the direct order. She really didn't know what power she held over me. Things were going to go either very badly or okay-ish extremely fast. I couldn't flash them at her, she might think that I was threatening her.

"If you wish." I sigh as I kneel before her, keeping a small distance between us. I meet her gaze for a second, searching for any trace of trust or understanding. Find little to nothing in those categories - I slowly open my mouth, pulling my lips back as my fangs push forward, exposing themselves. She gasps. My eyes slowly close as my bangs fall back. Rin drags a nail down the stake. My heart races - her heart rate was the same. I take a deep breath before pulling my fangs back, I pull back back slowly - that was more then enough staring. My fangs hadn't moved a fraction of a millimeter, something Rin wouldn't notice, before her heart rate jumps suddenly. I barely had time to react. I move to the left slightly as Rin shoves the stake through my chest. My eyes fly open as a moan escapes from my throat, I quickly stand, falling back against my desk, sending papers and statues of sorts to the floor. The first bit of shock subsides to searing agony. My wild gaze lands on Rin in pain as I struggle to breath. Instinctively I try to pull the thing out - the wood repels against me and plunges deeper, I hiss in pain before coughing blood on the floor. Searing white hot pain coats my chest. Rin stands quickly as I fall to my knees as I try to take a deep breath in. Blood was pooling from my chest as I attempt to keep from passing out.

"Len!" The door is thrown open, as Kaito and Ted rush in. Ted narrows his eyes at Rin. I clench my teeth together - my fangs poking into my lip.

"Kaito take care of Len." Kaito wraps an arm around my shoulders as his hand flutters around the wound. Black spots jump before my eyes as Ted knocks Rin backwards onto the couch, holding his weight above her - threatening her. I was exhausted - and the chances of me living through this was getting slimmer by the moment. Rin fights and squirm against Ted's grip. I felt heavy - as if water was pushing against me.

"Ted that's enough." I wheeze, I was about to go under. Kaito helps me stand and it felt like I was floating. My skin was warming as the pain was practically dulling at the intensity. Ted continues as my mind reels in delirium. I watched as a version of Rin smiles at me angelically, she twirls before me and then waves at me. The image shifts to show her laying on the couch bleeding out. She was going to be the death of me this time around. Snarling I lounge at Ted sending him off of Rin. I protectively place a hand on either side of her, shielding her from him. Fire licks at my chest as I glare at Ted through fields of illusions making him seem small.

"I said that's enough! Do not touch her. If you kill her again I swear." I snarl, leaving the threat hanging. I turn my gaze back to Rin - all 30 lifetimes with her giving me the same expression. Pure horror. All illusions meld together before collecting into one. My heart stutters, I grab at the stake before my eyes roll back - Rin's horrified expression shifts to one of care as I fall.

uwu

The dull ache was easy enough to ignore - a hand flutters against my forehead and my eyes spring open. Elegant blue eyes find mine. I sit up quickly before groaning. My gaze stares evenly at Lenka. Her wide eyes stare at me innocently. Lifetime number ten.

"If you are here. Then I must be dreaming." I sigh. "Or dying."

"You were always one for lame lines." she giggles. I wince.

"I wasn't trying - it's true." I mumble before leaning against my hand. "Of course my lovely conscious is you."

"I'm surprised that you don't imagine Rillianne." she muses as she waves to the side. The whiteness around me was extremely bright. Smoke swirls elegantly as Rillianne pats her dress down before smiling at me widely.

"Good evening Pig." she coos. I roll my eyes.

" _THIS_ \- is why I don't visualize her." I point out.

"Regardless of that -" Rillianne says as Lenka disappears. "I stabbed you again it seems."

"So it seems." I muse tiredly.

"I always was faster then you." she says highly. I look at her with a fond smile.

"In what way darling? I have always been faster then you." she points to her head and I laugh softly. "You have me there." I muse. Rillianne disappears before appearing beside me. She slowly trails her finger down my jaw.

"You've missed me." she states.

"Of course, you are my queen." I answer as she disappears yet again. When she appears before me, she is in the middle of all of my queens. Each one having blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes. Every time she had slightly different personalities - but she was still my queen. I shove my bangs back as my gaze meets Rillianne's. She was still the same person every time, kind, caring, headstrong and quick-witted. I would alway fall for her, there was no way I couldn't. My heart stutters - Rillianne fades along with the others, leaving only Rinna. Her sad blue eyes meet mine. My skin crawls as my eyes burn. I was frozen in place as she slowly walks toward me elegantly. The whiteness fades as I open my eyes to find one of my old mansions. The fireplace roared to my left, sending shadows dancing around the room. Rinna was kneeling before me as I sat frozen in a wooden chair. My eyes widen in horror. Her arms were crossed across my lap as she rests her head on her folded arms.

"Please don't." I whisper - my voice sounding coarse. She opens her eyes as she sadly looks up at me - she pulls her lips into a sad smile.

"I'm sorry..." Rin's voice whispers with her lip movement. I blink and Rinna is gone. My heart races as panic sets in. The pain in my chest amplifies by tenfold. I snarl in pain, throwing my head back as I pant. My hands breaking in a cold sweat as my heart rate breaks into a sprint. Pain shoots up from my chest to my temple. I clench my teeth together to keep from crying out.

"Rinna!" I breath in pain.

u3u

The pain had subdued long ago. Memories flashing through my thoughts. I whole heartedly believe that on your death bed you do go through all of your memories. Sadly, most of mine were far too agonizing - with the happy ones moving far too fast. My thoughts were trained on Rin now - leaving Rillianne, Lenka, Rinna and the others locked away. Where they should be. Paying attention to the past only blinds the future. There's no doubt that Rin is the next lifetime - even though I barely doubted it earlier. Now it was completely clear. I was so tired of being alone, but would it really be worth losing her over again? Would I be able to handle that again? If I could protect her this time..from _HIM_. This could be the last time before we both officially take our last breath. What a marvelous goal. Rin's gentle heart beat echoes through my ears as she sits next to me and pops open a book. Dust flutters up my nose. She takes a deep breath.

"According to my further research I have discovered a new land-" she starts. I had already forgiven Rin long ago for stabbing me. I do regret not being able to tell her who and what she is..and being stabbed of course. Rin's heart flutters and my ears perk as her voice falters - her voice hitching.

"and then-" she pauses her reading, emotion coating her voice in pain. My heart aches for her. Rin sniffles before taking a deep calming breath. It wasn't even worth wondering about. Rin felt bad for stabbing me and was worried about my anger about it. She always was, in every lifetime this happened.

"Sorry Len, I don't think I can finish." she forces out a laugh as she sets the book on the bedside table and quickly walks out. Rin was falling for me already. She has been with me for over a month now - and she was beginning to feel it. She cared for me deeply, having an acute awareness for me. I groan - startling the maid that just walked in.

"Go get Kaito and Ted." I order as I lace my arms over my eyes. The maid makes a squeaking noise as she runs out before Kaito and Ted grace into the room shortly after.

"Ah - you have finally replenished your blood." Ted says calmly. Heaven forbid if I hadn't I most defiantly wouldn't be here.

"What have I missed?" I sigh.

"You missed a council meeting, the Hatsune's send their condolences and the laws that you wrote up have pasted." Kaito answers.

"How'd the council meeting go?" I ask, taking a deep breath that sparks a twinge of pain in my chest.

"They were very irritated that you didn't show. We told them you were taking a mental health day. They want you to reschedule." Ted says evenly. I sigh in annoyance.

"Send for Rin." I order.

"She'll be happy to see you are awake." Kaito muses. I smirk at him.

"Go get her." Ted orders a near by maid - sprints from the room.

"I hope she will be." I muse quietly.

Rin bursts into the room seconds later panting - meaning she was close by. Or she sprinted in a dress the whole way here. Either one worked for the situation.

"What- what's wrong? Is he okay?" Rin asks. I heave a deep breath.

"Come here." Kaito says from beside me. She quickly rushes to my side as I look up at my folded arms - the light biting at my eyes.

"What?" she asks. Rin leans over my chest to look under my arms and yelps in surprise - my eyes flicker to her. Her heart stutters before slowing, before finally racing.

"To bright..." I moan quietly. The maids move quickly through the room, extinguishing half the candles. I still for a few heartbeats before I bring one arm back to rest against my head on the pillow, while pulling my other hand through my messy hair. I close my eyes as I sigh.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Kaito teases. I bring my lips into a grim smile.

"I-I'm sorry." Rin whispers - I flinch before sighing. You always shy away from things that cause great pain. In my case..Rin. I try to fight back the feeling knowing that she wouldn't hurt me again. Now would be an excellent time to tell Rin who she was.

"I should be use to you stabbing me by now." I mumble before coughing out a laugh. "It still hurts though."

"What?" Kaito gasps in shock.

"That's...not possible." Ted snaps.

"I...I'm lost." she mumbles awkwardly.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asks.

"May...I sit?" Rin asks as she clears her throat. I make a noise in the back of my throat as a yes. She moves to sit on my bed, gathering up her dress. My eyes snap open as I meet her gaze.

"Don't sit." I order. She jumps up before frowning, rubbing at her arm. I was far to weak to control her right now - but even if I was they would seem more like a puppet then how she reacted.

"Oh...my.." Kaito breaths. I smile tiredly, Rin was officially claimed as my queen, the easy part over.

"Sorry. Sit." I sigh. She blinks in confusion before sitting down hesitantly.

"This! This changes everything. The council will want to hear of this! They'll want to meet her." Kaito says as he starts to pace before glancing at Rin.

"Another Kagamine." he breaths in shock. Rin blinks in shock again her irritation growing as she turns to look at me.

"What are you talking about? I'm Rin Kagene. Not Rin Kagamine. I'm not a Kagamine." she says with a frown. I groan as I sit up. My eyes meet her's as I sigh. I wouldn't be able to handle it if she suddenly decided to stab me again. This was an extremely delicate matter.

"This...is a bit to handle at once." I say softly. She narrows her eyes at me in challenge. I give a hand motion to Kaito and Ted. They usher out, taking the maids with them.

"Let's start out with..I forgive you...for stabbing me." I say gently.

"I didn't completely say sorry yet." she grumbles in irritation.

"I know your sorry." I mumble as I muse with my hair before sighing again. I guess the best place to start is roughly how we met.

"I told you I was nothing like Rei. And that's true. I am better. I'm...special." I start slowly. She opens her mouth to interrupt and I shake my head at her.

"Let me finish. I'm what you would call royalty. I am at the top of the vampire chain. There's four more like me. There's Miku and Mikuo, and they are the Silver king and queen. Mikuo influences peoples emotions while Miku influences peoples voices. I am the Gold king I influence peoples actions. And I my golden queen influences people's perception and image." I trail off before shaking my head, no need to bring him up. "There's one more but he isn't much of a concern."

"That all makes sense...but why is everyone so worried about me?" she asks in confusion. My gaze meets hers again.

"Vampire's are odd. We have..soulmates. Some one that bares the same birthmark as another. Some vampires wait centuries for their soulmate. Royals are quite different. While normal vampires don't have powers or anything of that sort, they can die. The only way to kill a Royal is to kill both king and queen. If one is kept alive, the other is destined to come back. Reincarnation if you will." I say softly before turning away from her critical gaze.

"If one soulmate, orders the other, the order cannot be broken." I whisper. "Like when I told you not to sit." Rin takes a shaky breath as she gulps quietly.

"W-what are you saying?" she stammers as she stands slowly. I turn my gaze back to her and flash her a sad smile.

"It's nice to meet you again Rin." I breathe.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

 _ **REVIEWWWWWW** I __can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-13 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 _mirrors02_ : ohgoodness! Don't let me be the reason you fail! I wish you the best of luck!

 ** _ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

 _1.)_ This is a re-write of Under a Golden Moon (which is Len's Point of View of what is now 'Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon' which is told by Rin)

 _2.)_ It's kinda sad...when I first published this story I got +200 some reviews...come on..just type 'hi' all...it's a little discouraging..

 _3.) Right choice - or wrong one on Len's part?_

ART-ATTACKS

Like it? Hate it? Tell me why below!

Review/comment! c:


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing you Under a a Golden Moon

* * *

Rin sucks in a quick breath as she stumbles away from me. My eyes travel over her sadly - here it comes, the conversation we've had so many times. She points an accusing finger at me. I sigh and roll my eyes before imitating her.

"That's impossible!" we say at each other. Her eyes widen as I quirk my eyebrows at her in challenge. She huffs and I do the same.

"Get out of my head!" We snap at each other.

"You are being completely ridiculous!" We yell at each other as Rin takes a step forward.

"Stop- You!" Rin's face grows red in annoyance and I wrinkle my nose at her. She opens her mouth, about to continue.

"That's completely impossible! We are nothing a like! We just met how can you say something like that too me?! I am lady! Even if you are a monster you should at least respect me!" I say in a failed attempt to sound like her. Rin's eyes widen in shock as she gaps at me. I sigh and muse my bangs as I close my eyes.

"Obviously. We've had this conversation before." I hum as I move to pick at the bandage on my chest.

"I..you...this..." she stammers. I purse my lips as I glance down at the bandage before ripping through it easily.

"I was unsure at first. Usually...when you are reborn, you are close to me. A maid, a noble.. but this time.. you were completely human. And to top it off, I had no idea who you were. If I hadn't been out walking...we might have just missed each other." I muse as my fingers flutter over the purple scars on my chest. Each one bringing on a horrible, painful memory. I wince slightly.

"I..." Rin starts. I glance at Rin and smile softly.

"Granted. This time was different because you usually stabbed me after we talked about this...you stabbed me before." I wince.

"I...sorry..." she moans sadly as she eyes me.

"I know you are..." I say as I shake my hair out before standing. Rin takes a step away from my as I lick my lips.

"I won't hurt you Rin.." I sigh. "I can't."

"Well you could.." Rin starts hesitantly, she blinks in shock as I move to looming over her. My eyes meet her's as I capture her chin and pull her face up.

"Rin. We...have been together for quite a while. We were destined to be. Right now, you are human. Your birthmark is soft, a blemish." My fingers trail down her neck. She gulps as I pull my hand away to take Rin's hand. Her soft birthmark was shaped like a blood splatter, like normal. It was a few shades darker then her skin tone, it looked more like dirt then a birthmark. Just like mine.

"When you are like me, it'll become a deep purple. It'll be very noticeable, and it is meant to be. It shows that.." I gently move her hair out of Rin's eyes. "You are taken..and if someone was planning to harm you..they'd have to go through me." she was mesmerized as my fingers traced her birthmark.

"If one of us were to die. The birthmark would go back to being barely noticeable. At that time...we will have been so close, that what ever one of us feels...so would the other." I whisper as my hand clasps hers. Rin blinks quickly before meeting my gaze. Multiple Rin's flash before me and my smile sours.

"It hurts?" she breaths.

"It hurts very badly." I answer back as I drop her hand and step away. Rin quickly grabs at my left hand and lifts it up. Viewing my birthmark.

"You're...not lying?" she asks cautiously. I sigh before pulling my hand away from her's.

"No." I answer easily. Rin glances at the floor in deep thought.

"What? Not happy to see me?" she forces out a laugh as she puts her hands on her hips. My lips twists into a small smile.

"I am always happy to see you." I muse as she sits on my bed.

"You don't seem like it." she grumbles.

"Rin...I've watched you die thousands of times. I am very happy to see you. However, every lifetime I have the choice of telling you all this. I've only done that 30 times." I sneer, my fangs poking through. "And everytime you end up dying in my arms. You seem so much happier when I just, let you live your life out."

"Are you saying those 30 times weren't good?" she asks curiously. I sigh, pulling my fangs back.

"Out of all that. That is what you are curious about?" I ask eyeing her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well. All those other lives don't effect me now. Only those 30 do. They're the only important ones...if they were even real." she says, frowning at me. I blink at her in surprise.

"Even real..." I laugh softly. She pouts - I smile slightly before walking toward my office. I glance through my shelves before pulling a book down and walking back to my room. Rin gasps at me - two of her heartbeats.

"When did you...?" she asks.

"You can't see me when I move...not yet that is. Here." I offer her the open book. She frowns as she eyes the aged page.

"What's this?" she asks slowly.

"When we first met." I muse.

"This is dated back to the 1600's." she say suspiciously. I eye her closely, her eyes skimming through the script and landing on numbers. I glance down at the book before wincing. We originally met when we were in France - this was written in French. Not Rin's new native tongue.

"You don't speak...yes. Okay." I flip through a couple pages.

"This...was our most recent life together." I says sadly. Rin scans the page.

"This was 100 years ago." she says before starting back at the top. She clears her throat.

"Dear future me. I pray that you haven't stabbed Len yet. If you have...he has already forgiven you. His patience is one of his many virtues. You can trust him. I promise you this. He won't hurt you, or let anything harm you. In this life time I was born of a human and vampire. Len and I met when I started attending to him as a maid. He completed the change and I was turned to a full vampire. I will not lie to you. For you are myself. The change does hurt. I wish on my lucky stars that next time we are a vampire already." she stops and fingers through the pages. The entry continued on, and on. Until finally my cursive broke the normal handwriting. There was a scrawled date and some words beneath it. She eyes the book before looking at me. My gaze meets her's. She purses her lips at me.

"I'm not saying I believe you." she starts. I almost laughed - of course not.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I mumble. She narrows her eyes at me before continuing.

"One, why would the change hurt? Two, why do you talk like I am the only one to die? Three, what is this thing that makes you Royal?" she asks holding up three fingers.

"One, because I more or less take all your human blood out and replace it with my blood. Other things take place, but I don't want to scare you. Two, because you are. You are the only one of us to die. Three, the fact that I cannot die, and neither can you. Along with what I can do." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"What can you do?" she asks suspiciously. This would hurt. I pull my hand away and hold my hand out to her. My temple pulses in pain as I focus on Rin's will.

"Rin, come here." I order, she blinks at me. Her eyelids droop as she staggers towards me. Her mind was muddled before me. I smile slightly, at least it was working.

"Now why don't you sit down on the bed." I murmur. She sits next to me on the bed. Her will jumps before me, she was uncomfortable. I loosen the grip on her will, trying to give her a little wiggle room to react.

"Trust me. Rin, rest your head on your shoulder." I breath, trying to soothe her. Rin's will struggles against me, I cringe in pain. Her head hits my shoulder. I let go of her will in pain. I hiss before falling back on the bed. Rin's head snaps up and she turns to glare at me.

"I wouldn't have done anything." I promise tiredly as I meet her eyes.

"What makes that so special?" she demands. I attempt not to twitch in irritation. I just went through pain - I stop the thought and push it away. Rin doesn't know yet.

"When the four of us are together. Remember now, I can control motions and movement. Miku controls voices and Mikuo controls emotions." I say as I relax against the bed. She frowns at me.

"You control looks and illusions. Those are our..major gifts. We are very dangerous together. When we are together, we can easily over throw whatever government, lifestyle or person we want. For example. If someone was trying to kill the four of us, we could make an army of people that looked, acted, talked and emotionally were us. We'd easily be able to kill the threat before it killed us." I explain slowly. She blinks in shock at me.

"Oh." she mutters.

"However, the noble vampire government spilt us up. Long ago we use to live with Miku and Mikuo, back when we ruled over the vampires. We are now split up to keep everyone safe. The two of us together wouldn't be able to case much trouble, and neither could the Hatsune's." I sigh. She frowns in thought.

"But you said there was four...not including you...who's this other person?" she asks.

"You must be tired. This was a lot to take in...you should try to get some sleep." I say softly as I sit up. She frowns at me - most likely for ignoring her question. She crosses her arms defiantly at me as she narrows her eyes at me. I quirk an eyebrow at her as my fangs poke through.

"If you don't want to move..." I offer. Her eyes widen as she pushes off the bed and take a step back before dropping her arms. She takes a quick breath before leaning into my face. My eyes widen in surprise as my fangs shrink back quickly.

"What are you doing..?" I ask slowly. She relaxes and lets a breath out.

"Testing something..anyway..I'm going to bed. Goodnight Len." she murmurs as she turns on her heel.

"Goodnight Rin.." I say softly as I watch her leave the room quickly.

o3o

I yawn tiredly as I run my fingers through my hair. My eyes narrow in annoyance as the sunset creeps through my window. Tiredly I push myself up, soreness spiderwebs from my chest. I gasp slightly in pain before pushing off my bed. Being stabbed was never a nice experience. I pull my hand through my hair before tying it back, loose bangs falling to my forehead. Rin's soft heartbeat echoes through my ears as she sleeps. I pull on a pair of pants before slipping into my white shirt - I pull a ribbon under my collar before tying it quickly. I pause as I frown. My focus moves from Rin's heartbeat to those around her. Hearts were racing, and footsteps echoed through the house. Something was happened. My eyes narrow. Something I didn't know about. I push my bangs back as I slip on my shoes before breezing out of the room. My ears follow the racing heartbeats, ending in the ballroom. Kaito and Ted stood together, eyeing a piece of paper.

"What is going on?" I ask stiffly. I was exhausted, tired, sore and irritated.

"Len!" Kaito laughs awkwardly. I cross my arms as my eyes narrow at them.

"What are you planning in my home?" I muse.

"The council demands to meet the queen." Ted sighs. My eyes widen.

"You TOLD them?!" I snap.

"They wanted a report on how you were doing and it fit for why you were being absent." Ted says. My annoyance grows as my fangs push forward.

"You are putting her in danger! I can not protect her while she is like this! If HE is there she will be put in more danger then I can protect her from. Call it off NOW!" I snarl lowly. Kaito shifts uncomfortably as Ted sighs at me. A stalemate - me and them. The marble beneath me cracks as I glare at them venomously. They could possibly be tearing Rin away from me again.

"Stop!" Rin yelps as she stands before me, attempting to block Kaito and Ted. I glare at her, my eyes meeting her's.

"Rin. Move." I hiss lowly. She straightens her back.

"No."

"Rin, you don't understand-"

"Then help me to understand." she says gently. I sigh as I force my fangs back.

"Kaito. Ted. Get out." I snap as I glare at them. As soon as they exit, I relax.

"What don't I get?" she asks softly.

"I can't protect you...as you are.." I say as I wince, a horrible truth.

"Why not?" she asks in confusion. I push my bangs back from my forehead as I sigh.

"Because you're a human. I could so very easily hurt you. Your body can't handle as much as mine can." I say softly as I glance at her. She forces a smile.

"I trust you...to keep me safe." she says gently. I wince as I look her over, images of her lying before me..hurt or worse. I blink them away quickly.

"I can't change anything now. You might as well go get dressed...to look presentable."

"Now..?" she blinks in shock. I massage my forehead.

"Yes...everyone should be here shortly." I say bitterly. She gaps.

"B..but what...? There's no food- or-" she stammers.

"The maids have been working all day...had I noticed..I would have stopped them and taken care of everything. I am sorry Rin." I murmur. She shakes her head.

"N..no, it's okay.." she mumbles. I offer her a clipped smile.

"Go get dressed Rin. Luka and Teto will help you." I tell her as I turn away, leaving her alone in the ballroom.

o3o

I glare venomously through my wide window as I watch the Nobles crowd my lawn. My temper peaks as the glass cracks. I take a deep breath to calm down as I shove my hair back. I turn my focus away from my guests to my suit. I adjust my buttons - turning my hearing to find Rin.

"Just relax.." Teto says softly. Probably a signal that she is done. I breeze through the devastation I caused. The door was wide open as Rin turns before the mirror. My eyes widen slightly at her. A hundred years, and she still took my breath away. Her dress was black, and sleeveless. The cloth ruffled around her chest and was pulled together around her hips by a patch of gold bead work. The cloth cascaded out from under the bead work and swirled around my feet, trailing behind her. Teto fastens a gaudy gold necklace around Rin's neck. Teto quickly presses it flat against her collar bone so it fanned out. Rin gulps. Her hair was swept up into a bun, loose curls fell around her face.

"You look so..." Teto falters.

"Elegant." I say softly, and even that word didn't completely cover how she looks. Rin turns quickly, her skirt twisting around her. Her balance sways and I'm by her side to support her. She glances in the mirror as I help with her dress. My gaze catches hers for a moment. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"You look nice too.." she murmurs as she gathers up her dress so she can walk. I offer her a stiff smile before relaxing. The announcer pauses, before announcing that we are next.

"Come on Rin, it's our turn." I say softly as I offer her my arm. She glances at me before linking her arm with mine. I lead her forward, slowing so she can keep her balance. I make a quick right turn. Her legs were shaking as we near a brightly lit doorway. A small smile plays on my lips.

"Don't let me fall." she pleads. I chuckle.

"Calm down Rin. I won't let you fall." I promise as I step through the door. The room goes silent. Rin releases her dress so it falls against the floor. My head was held high and Rin attempted to do the same. I catch our reflection in the large windows. We matched, as always. A king and a queen. As long as she starts here.

"Rin and Len Kagamine." a loud voice says introducing us. The room jumps into applauds as I lead her down the stairs to join the throng of people. My grip on her never once lessening.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

 _ **REVIEWWWWWW** I __can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-13 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 _i love pink_ : I can promise that this version is MUCH better. ^^ I'm glad you enjoy it.

 _RosieSaranghae :_ ah! sorry, sorry! I'm trying to fix my writing as much as I can. Sorry about that - it has been way too long! I am actually extremely excited to be writing this again x3

 _OrangeBananas :_ Oh! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully after this I'll be able to post every other day now ^^ Yes! Lenka is a past Rin.

 _Oranssi-Rin :_ Ah! Sorry for the wait! I've sincerely missed writing, and I sadly lost ambition for the other stories..hence why they were deleted. ^^' Oh well! I will still keep writing! :3 Thanks for your reviews regardless.

 ** _ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

 _1.)_ This is a re-write of Under a Golden Moon (which is Len's Point of View of what is now 'Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon' which is told by Rin)

 _2.)_ It's kinda sad...when I first published this story I got +200 some reviews...come on..just type 'hi' all...it's a little discouraging..

 _3.) Right choice - or wrong one on Len's part?_

ART-ATTACKS

Like it? Hate it? Tell me why below!

Review/comment! c:


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing you Under a a Golden Moon

* * *

People spread out to make room for us. Each bowing their head and mumbling a 'Lord and Lady'. I nod my head in response to each, Rin's heart jumps as she clings desperately on to me. I turn towards the Hatesune's, hoping for the help in relaxing Rin. I stop a short distance away, letting them look Rin over. Miku looked elegant as ever in her white dress with silver lining. Mikuo and I wore similar tuxedo's, different colors of course.

"My dear old friend, it's so nice to see you again." Miku coos to Rin. Miku smiles widely before rushing at for Rin. I pull away giving the two sisters room. Miku smiles fondly at Rin as she holds her at an arms length away.

"You look sublime." Rin breaths the compliment. Miku pulls away and laughs as she looks Rin over again.

"And you the same." Miku answers with a large smile. Rin glances away, before playing with her hair.

"I don't really know you.." she mumbles. Mikuo chuckles before offering Rin a hand. She eyes it before looking at me. I offer her a slight nod. She turns back to him and takes his hand, letting him kiss her knuckles.

"Rin, this is Miku, my wife." he says, motioning to the the woman as he clasps her hand.

"And this is Mikuo! My husband!" Miku bubbles happily as she leans roughly into him, making him laugh. A cold wind hits me, even though it's the middle of summer. My skin crawls as I narrow my eyes, I force my fangs back, making my gums ache in pain. I quickly grab Rin's waist and pull her toward me, positioning myself to shield her.

"Oh dear me. I am afraid I'm a little late." Oliver says as he steps into the opening. His eyes flicker over all of us before landing on Rin. I freeze, my mind reeling as I stiffen.

"Oliver." I greet curtly. Oliver walks toward us, his tall figure leaning over me to talk to Rin.

"Don't you look stunning. Hm..I really shouldn't be surprised you always do darling." Oliver muses as he offers her a hand. Coaxing her out from behind me, she lifts her hand to take his. My eyes dart to Miku in my internal delirium. Her eyes meet mine - message received.

"Humph! Is that anyway to treat me?" Miku asks in childish voice. Oliver eyes Rin a moment longer before turning to Miku. I lace an arm around Rin's waist and pull her behind me. My mind races as I try to keep up - I pull my focus to Rin's will. It was wavering, darker then before - not as innocent and pure. Oliver was having an effect on her, but I was too weak to try and fix it now. If I did, and Oliver attacked, I'd be useless. I clench my teeth together in irritation. Rin peaks around me to watch. Oliver was looming over Miku - and Mikuo was ready to attack him at a moments notice. Miku places her hand in Oliver's outstretched hand. Oliver chuckles as he pulls at the bandage over his eye. The torn wrap falls to the floor as his pupils expand to cover his eyes completely.

"My dearest Miku. It is a pleasure. However I do believe it's Rin's turn to be fawned over not yours." Oliver muses as he kisses her hand. A sweet perfumed smell fills the air. He rises and Mikuo glares venomously at him. A blood droplet hits the floor. Mikuo's body tenses in rage.

"Oops." Oliver muses as Miku raises her hand for Mikuo to examine, checking over the wound. Oliver turns away from her, his black demon like eyes boring into Rin. I glare at him as Rin's will lessens more.

"How are you this lifetime darling?" he muses as Rin gasps at him.

"Oh? So you noticed?" he muses as he picks at the bandage on his hand till it breaks free. I was frantic, last time Rin was even half human Oliver completely took over her will and crushed her before me. Lenka's once sweet gaze filled with nothing but rage, evil and dullness glares at me. I push the memory away quickly. I can't protect Rin's mind from him. I can't even protect her from him PHYSICALLY.

"It is very lovely to see you again." he hums lowly as he bows to Rin. Her will flickers - I couldn't take this, as soon as I get her away from him, the sooner she'll be able to regain some of herself.

"Go. Away." I sneer as I move to hide Rin from Oliver's view. She attempts to lean around me, curious of Oliver.

"Len, you are rather weak right now, would you really be willing to die?" Oliver smirks at Rin as he shows her his hand. She gasps in shock.

"It wouldn't be me fighting." I snap. A partial lie. The Hatsune's and I would be, but so would most of the nobles here.

"That's enough. We have come here to greet our returning queen. There will be no fighting." a strong voice says loudly. Oliver rolls his eyes and turns on his heel.

"I greeted our ever loved queen." Oliver sneers back at Rin before completely walking out of view. I was frozen in place, my focus completely on Rin's will. Waiting to see if she had enough control to think, or if she would run after him.

"We celebrate!" Mikuo orders as the stiff feeling from before is replaced with excitement. The room fills with chatter.

"Len..? Are you okay?" she whispers, lightly touching my shoulder. I turn to look at Rin, her wide blue eyes scanning my face.

"I am so sorry Rin, he wasn't invited.." I say quietly. He never was, but that really didn't stop him.

"Who was that..?" she asks lowly as she glances around the room, trying to find him again. I shake my head, she had enough control..this time.

"Not now." I say gently as I lean forward to press my forehead to her's. I take a deep breath before relaxing slightly - forcing some of Oliver's linger affects back.

"Come on, we have to talk to everyone." I say as I pull away and take her hand - before leading her through the masses of people.

030

Miku gives Rin one last hug before prancing over to her spouse who protectively wraps an arm around her shoulders. They give me a quick wave before exiting into the rising sun. I focus on the large doors, making them slam shut as I slump against the railing of the stairs.

"Len?!" Rin yelps as she rushes towards me. My soreness was pulsing in my chest, and a dull headache was slowly making itself known.

"I'm exhausted...but I know you won't let me go to bed yet." I grumble before peaking at Rin through my bangs. She huffs at me as she places her hands on her hips.

"Indeed, I won't. Who was that person?" she asks curiously. To easy, I jump for it.

"That? That was Miku and Mikuo...they're the Hatsune's-"

"You know who I'm talking about." she snaps. I sigh at her before pinching the bridge of my nose - my headache finally turned into a pulsing migraine. I needed to rest; and soon.

"That...was Oliver. He's the fifth Royal." I grumble.

"He was...nice." she muses absently. My eyes widen as I snap up to look at Rin. I pull her will into focus - it didn't seem clouded.

"No. He's not. You're falling for his power." I shake my head as I stand before her. She opens her mouth, irritation and rage pleasant on her face.

"My followers have gold eyes, the Hatsune's followers have silver eyes. Oliver's vampires have all black eyes. HIS vampires are the ones you are so afraid of. THEY are the murderers." I sneer.

"But Rei-" she stammers.

"Rei is under MY reign. He would not have killed you. Oliver explicitly orders them to kill people. He finds it FUN. He is very dangerous to you and Miku. Because he holds both of your birthmarks." He WAS under my reign I amend mentally, but no need to bring up the vampire peasant I brutally murdered - who's death lead to me being stabbed. Better let the dead lie. I almost smile at the lame pun.

"But why does that make him so dangerous?" she asks in confusion, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Because while I hold your complete birthmark, he holds only half of it. I can't control you for long periods of time because you are my equal. He could control you for a whole lifetime and you wouldn't even realize it." I say lowly. She frowns at me as she nibbles her lip in thought.

"That doesn't sound so bad.." she muses.

"This. Is why it was dangerous to have this thing. You're a human and easily influenced by Oliver's will. Rin. Oliver controls peoples right and wrong. He sways their mind." I say as I hold her gaze. She glances away. My irritation flips as I check her will - which was now clouded. I snarl as I grab her chin roughly before kissing her. I force the clouded thoughts away, pulling her will forward in her moment of shock. She pulls away, her eyes wide as she looks at me.

"Don't you ever think about him like that." I hiss lowly at her. She blinks at me slowly before gasping in shock.

"Oliver kills people?!" she breaths as she covers her mouth. I smirk at her.

"Glad to see that you are seeing reason." I say as I relax.

"He made me think like that?!" she yelps. She actually believed me? Usually she thinks I just kiss her to be possessive - upset with her thinking about someone else. She was actually trusting me. I nod before pulling at her hand quickly.

"You trust me?" I ask in shock. She blinks at me as she pulls her hand away from mine. Our birthmarks now a purple color.

"I mean...I guess so.." she breaths as she looks over the mark. If anything, this would lead to her having cold feet.

"Rin.." I start.

"So. Next time I see Oliver, he'll do that same thing to me? Why doesn't it effect Miku?" she asks with a frown.

"Yes. And next time he'll do worse. He'll convince you that you can't trust me, or that he's your better soulmate. And...you'll believe him. I can't protect you from him. It doesn't effect Miku because she's a vampire. Mikuo can protect her from Oliver because they are very...attuned to each other." I say looking away.

"I take it...he won't just give up on me?" she asks quietly. My gaze meets her's as I shake my head. She gulps as she looks at her feet. We stand in silence. Images flash before my eyes of all the lives Oliver stole. My head pulses in pain.

"I guess...since we're soulmates and all that..." she stammers as she glances at me. I blink as all the lives combine into Rin, I cock my head to the side. She bites her lip.

"If I stay human...what will Oliver do to me..?" she asks weakly.

"He isn't kind to humans Rin...he'll completely destroy you. But you won't know...because you'd think that what he is doing is right. You would be in pain all the time...until he finally changed you. After, he would send you on humans..and most likely use you to attack me and the Hatsune's." I say softly. She gulps. Her brows crease in thought as she looks back down at her dress again.

"Then I guess...it'd be better if...I wasn't human." she mutters lowly, I heard her loud and clear. My heart jumps as I gently capture her chin, lifting her head to meet my gaze.

"Rin. Are you sure?" I ask softly. Her heart races as she looks away quickly.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." she whispers as she start to shake. I smile widely as I scoop her up as sun breaks through the open windows. I cradle her head against my shoulder as I walk to my room. I gently place her on my bed. She stares past me as she blinks rapidly - I wince.

"Sorry...they'll go away soon.." I promise. I turn my focus to the doors and windows - forcing them to shut.

"Rin..I would never hurt you on purpose." I promise. Trying to soothe her racing heart. Her teeth were chattering as she looks at me in horror.

"I...I..." she stammers. She was absolutely terrified of me.

"Shh...sh..." I breath as I lean towards her. My knees press into the mattress as Rin falls back - I loom over her.

"I'm scared.." she squeaks. I gently work at her fists, pulling them loose from the blanket. I lace my fingers through her's, smiling slightly.

"I know... Don't worry, trust me." I breath as I gently kiss her forehead. I was more worried about how little faith she showed now - now that she was completely alone with me. I was a predator, and she was the prey. I lightly brush my lips across her's.

"Le-" she starts.

"I promised I would never hurt you on purpose." I whisper against her lips before kissing her again softly. Her eyes fall closed as I press soft kisses along her face, collarbone and shoulders. Soft butterfly kisses that seem to calm her heart rate. I slide onto the bed and pull her into my lap as I kiss her jaw. I easily support her back as I follow the bead work on her stomach with my other hand.

"What's going to happen..? When you-" she pants.

"Me biting you isn't what hurts." I whisper against her skin, my warm breath causing goosebumps in its wake. She pulls her fingers through my hair, rhythmic patterns of soothing. I take a deep breath, Rin's blood begging for my focus, it's sweet smell filling my head - easing the pain I felt before. "What hurts...is going through my memories." I say as I pull back slightly. My fangs force themselves through my gums as I hiss softly, opening my mouth widely. Rin's blood sings as I force myself to slowly puncture her skin, not wanting to hurt her. She gasps. Although I doubt she actually felt any real pain. She pulls on my hair as my eyes widen in surprise. I was right, I shouldn't have done this. Rin lets out a whimper as she leans her head against mine head. I pull my fangs back, I lick over the puncture wounds so she doesn't bleed. The salty bitter flavor almost makes me gag as I pull away from her. I gently lay her on my bed. Her eyes closed as her lips form a slight 'O'. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. I sigh as I turn away from her. She doesn't trust me. Her blood forced me away, not letting me take any from her. I clench my teeth in irritation as I take an unsteady breath. Of course I could earn her trust over time, and this wasn't the first time it happened. Nonetheless it still hurt to know that she was more scared of me then anything. I peak back at Rin as her head rolls to the side - exposing the mark I left on her neck. Bitterness rushes over me as I sneer at Rin. I loved her, more then anything. But all of the lives she's had compared to my single life. All the happiness, and love. I bite my lip as I fall back, away from Rin. I close my eyes and drape my arm over my eyes as I take a steadying breath.

030

Rin moans into the pillow I'd given her last night before rolling onto her side and nestling down into the blankets. Her breathing changes - signaling she wasn't going back to sleep. Her eyes fly open. I watch her idly.

"Good evening." I whisper softly to her. Her eyes widen as she snap up and touch her neck. She brushes the small puncture wounds - I smile bitterly at her in the darkness.

"Did you-?" she breaks off as she squints in the darkness. I turn my head into my pillow.

"No." I mumble.

"But you.." she trails off. I shift so she can better hear me.

"I couldn't take any of your blood. You don't trust me enough. You aren't ready." I sigh, for a lack of better terms.

"But I do trust you!" she yelps. I growled at her venomously before turning back to my pillow.

"No you don't. You can lie but your body can't." I groan into the pillow. Rin's heartbeat slows as we sit in silence.

"How's that feel?" she asks softly after an awkward silence. I laugh darkly at her as I raise my head, bring my arm up so I can rest my head on it.

"Rin. I can only drink your blood. I have been incredibly weak for the last 100 years. Last time Oliver outright murdered you before me. I was completely useless. I attacked him and used up almost all my energy to cripple him. In the end, he got away from me and I had to hold you as you died. Do you know what you said to me?" My fangs push forward as my irritation grows - images of Rian flash before my eyes. Images of her covered in blood - both of us in excruciating pain. Her sad smile and dull blue eyes as I held her close.

"No." she whispers, forcing the image away.

"You said..'I'll love you for all eternity, please wait for me.' Every time. That's what really hurts. You've always died. And I've been stuck here. Alone. For thousands of years. You always made me promise to wait for you. You've gotten married, and had children. I've been alone. I've had to watch my soulmate be happy with other men and-" I growl lowly as she turns to look at me.

"I..I'm sorry Len.." she says weakly.

"Still scared of me?" I ask bitingly.

"No...I just misunderstood you...you are hurt. You have all this...hurt built up in you.. But you can't do anything. Because you are a Royal. People look up too you and you watch over them. You can't crack, or break." she breaths. I stare at her.

"But that's what soulmate's are for, someone you can trust. Someone that knows you aren't okay..someone that can step up for you to take a break. Right?" she asks, smiling sadly at me. For thousands of years I've been the Golden King, never once dying. I was cursed with having the Queen that always seemed to find happiness else where - while also not being able to live. I move, faster then Rin can see, and gently wrap my arms around her waist. I press my face into her back as I sighs. Her back stiffens as she gasps in shock. I crumble - just wanting Rin to support me for if only half a second.

"I've needed you for so many years. A king is nothing without a queen." I say weakly as I hold her close - who knows how long I'll have her this time.

"You...have me here now." she whispers softly. My fangs weak push themselves forward. I was tired, and exhausted. Much of my strength was what I could get from sleeping and what little food I ate. I cradle Rin's head to the side. I hiss softly, before pushing my fangs through her skin, breaking through the thin layer of skin. Rin cries out in pain. My eyes widen as I pull back quickly, licking her neck.

"I'm sorry..I'm so sorry.." I breath against her skin. She shudders and I wince. Salt fills the air as she wipes at her eyes.

"Shh..it's okay..." I promise as I pull her back against my chest. She technically offered, however I was too focused on her blood to worry about causing her pain. I cringe. "Did you change your mind?"

"N-no." she stammers in a shaky voice. I litter her neck to shoulder with gentle kisses before kissing up to her ear.

"I've needed you so badly Rin, I love you.." I breath in her ear. I hiss softly as my fangs push forward. Rin's heart jumps as I pierce through her skin once more. She lets out a gasp as my fingers brush her shoulder gently. I pull my fangs away, before pushing them into her skin again. Making another set of holes. Her sweet blood rolls over my tongue like the finest wine as I press my lower lip into her shoulder. Her blood was slow, very lethargic, lick trying to suck on a straw that was blocked. Rin shudders and I brush my thumb over her cheek. Her blood soothes the dull ache in my temple. Rin's head falls to the side and I easily support it with my other hand, she leans back into me roughly. My poison having worked its way through her body. I relax as I focus on emotions, picking a memory to give to her first my mind reels as it settles in Rinna. My eyes widen, but it's too late. Desperateness to have her as mine, subsiding to adoration. Rin relaxes into the feeling. I absolutely adored each and every Rin I was graced with, however.. My stomach churns, I clamp down with my teeth as my grip on Rin tightens. Her blood almost loses its honeyed flavor, if only for a second. Rin tries to pull away from me, her heart racing. The memory and emotions turning dark.

"L-Len." she chokes out in a sob. Her hands gather into fists as she clench at the blanket. She was on the verge of hyperventilating as a blood shattering scream ripples across her lips. There's a knock at the door and I pull away from her quickly. Her scream dulls as I lick at her neck. Blood smears across her soft skin as I glare murderously at the door as Rin slumps into the blankets. Her breathing was labored as I slide off my bed and open the door.

"This better be good." I snarl venomously.

* * *

Also: please ignore my grammar mistakes.

 _ **REVIEWWWWWW** I __can see all you readers /gives look_

Even though you PROBABLY already know this...I live off reviews...you don't want me to starve do you ? 0^0

I plan on making this 12-13 chapters..

Don't forget to review! Even if you're dropping by the just say 'hi'! Tell me what you think and what you think will happen next!

 ** _REVIEWS:_**

 _mirrors02_ : Of course - that's why I'm so excited to write this!

 _Lulila :_ I'm glad thank you for reviewing!

 ** _ART-ATTACK'S NEWS LETTER~_**

 _1.)_ This is a re-write of Under a Golden Moon (which is Len's Point of View of what is now 'Seeing you Upon a Golden Moon' which is told by Rin)

 _2.)_ It's kinda sad...when I first published this story I got +200 some reviews...come on..just type 'hi' all...it's a little discouraging..

 _3.) Right choice - or wrong one on Len's part?_

ART-ATTACKS

Like it? Hate it? Tell me why below!

Review/comment! c:


End file.
